Descendants 3
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: When the new Vk's arrive in Aradon it seems all the troubles are over.. little do they konw Hades has a plan to desorty Aradon for good. Can Mal and the Vk's stop him before its too late?
1. Mal and Ben

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Everything in Adoradon was perfect now the sun was shining the birds were singing everything was perfect. Mal and the Vk's were hero's now saving Aradon aguin. Mal and Ben were back together Fully in love even more now that they had shared their first kiss. Mal was outside with Ben on a day that was better than anything they had ever seen in the courtyard.

"Beautiful day out, diffenaty better than Ise weather" Mal laughed to herself "grey 24/7 over there" Ben was deep in thought, blinked and said "oh.. yeah"

"you ok? you seem.. out of it today" Mal asked looking at Ben. Ben felt the small black box in his pocket knowing he had to do it soon before class started.. it had to be today before they went to get the new Vk's from the Ise. "I love you" "I love you too" Ben got down on his knee takeing Mal's hand in his own. "Mal? will you be my Queen?" Mal gasped in shock of what was happening. she looked into Ben's eyes there was nothing but love in them.

"yes. Yes I will Marry you!" Ben scooped Mal up into a hug kissing her.

Everyone around was clapping for them. Ben put the ring on her finger it was silver with tiny purple stones. "I Love you" She whispered

Ben put an arm around her "love you too"


	2. Back on the Ise

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

"then Mal turned into a dragon. it looked like it was over for them" a girl with blond hair and thick glasses about fifteen was using wooden models to react the epic fhit between Uma and Mal. She had fat blue streaks in her hair she had a dirty white shirt and tron brown pants. Along with her was Dizzy, Cecilia dather of doctor facilier and the twins Squeaky and Searmy sons of Semee.

"then all of the sudden Ben jumped into the water he was like-

"guys dont fight friendship is cool!" the twins laghed "but Uma was like no and sawm away- like a coward! Like the sprimp she is"

"Uma" Dizzy said her eyes wide. "I konw! pretty pathetic right?" " Ember!- Uma" "really she's just a scared, little pathetic person"

"Yes what a shame" Uma was in the doorway smiling slyly. Squeaky and Srpermy ran out of the room as fast as thee legs could take them. Cecilia hopped down "well im out" Dizzy stayed where she was her face pale not moving. "poor, Unfortunate, Uma" each word she said she got closer to Ember untill she was up in her face. "look at the time I have to go sweep!" Dizzy quickly ran out of the room.

"you. out. Now. Your lucky I let you stay here working for me! unless you would be a little street Urchin!" Uma said Angrily Dragging the girl by the arm. "Look where not friends here. I will not hesitate to throw you to the sharks if I need to. Got me?" "I guess"

"your on night shift tonight. get out before I change my mind" Embert quickly left. Uma sighed going into the fish and chips shop. she turned on the TV just in time to see Ben propose to Mal. "what! That little backstabbing..." Uma trailed off. Gil was watching too in his shock he tried to swallow an egg whole by addadent. Gil started to choke.

Harry sighed "you konw this wouldn't happen if you just chew before you sallow" Harry got behind Gil thrusting his plan into Gil's Belly. Gil cotched up the egg. Harry slapped him on the back "that was a close one mate"

Uma glanced at him fumeing. "She has everything Harry, here we are with the leftovers of all that. The Vk's arrive in a few days to get some new kids to Aradon"

"that means the barrer will open" Harry grinned "Mal is going to have no idea what's coming for her" Uma grinned "yeah she's gonna be so confused" Gil laghed "what's our plan aguin?" Uma and Harry rolled there eyes. "to bring down the barrier for good and desory Aradon" "How do we do that?" Gil asked still confused. "All in good time, my friend all in good time"

Uma had her hand around a old silver key...


	3. VK day

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

"today's the day!" Evie said excitedly. "I konw.. I feel like whenever we go to the Ise some big disaster happens" Mal said worried "im sure thats not going to happen today. things are different now we're coming over making a few more kids lives better. Im sure they will all understand." Ben said coming into the room. "If anything does happen we can deal with it together" Carlos said "lucky for you danger is my middle name" Jay said.

Mal took a deep breath. "ok. Let's go."

Back on the Ise...

"Hey Dr. F" Ember said to Docker Failcer. He sighed "Cecilia! Your friend's here"

Ember let herself in sliping past her dad and her older sister Freddy. Cecilia was outside sorting through Tarot cards. "What do the cards say? anything good?" Cecilia looked at the cards before speaking. "A great love for one another for their friends and for a kingdom, A great Evil will fall one from within that cannot go without friendships will be tested some will bend. some will break. A betrayal of another. The Ise will rise and everyone on Aradon will pay. Forever" Cecilia eyes went dark, before looking at Ember. "what does that mean?" "I don't konw, I'm sure it's true the cards are never wrong. Ever."

"Thats how im going to get out of here, using the cards if you tell people just what they want to hear they will do anything for you, because they trust you." Cecilia said with a wicked grin on her face.

"You really are your Daddy's girl" Ember said smiling. "you konw what he always says.. "if it doesn't make dollars it doesn't make cents" they said together.

Uma, Harry and Gil waited in front of a door that looked like a giant metal skull head. "is it time yet?" Gil asked "Just wait" Harry hissed. Sundely the limo came into view. A Crush of people mostly young Vk's came into view all hoping they would get picked to go to Auridon. "there Here!" everyone cheered Ma, Evie Carlos and Jay came into view. Uma's blood boiled but she stayed where she was she didn't want to blow her cover.

From the north to the south  
From the east to the west

Lost boys, lost girls you all know you're the best

Hit the streets it's your day  
Turn it up now's your chance

It's time to get up on your feet and dance

Uma rolled her eyes. _really? more singing? just gag me._ All the Vk's go up and danced together because it was VK day.

If you've got pride raise you're Vs up high  
Wave 'em wide side to side feel the vibe  
It's good to be

Bad

The song ended. Everyone gathered around for the news they had been waiting for. Mal got up. "the VK's going to Aradon prep are.. Cecilia, Dizzy, Squeaky and Sqremly" Everyone clapped for the Lucky four kids. Uma got the key and unlocked the door...

Ember was there giveing her final goodbyes to her friends. "don't get into too much trouble" "girl you konw we will" Cecilia said smiling "I can't wait! EEEE!" Squeaky and Squirmy came up to them chocolate all over their faces. "guys.. They have Candy in the limo!" "Really?" all of them rushed into the limo. The limo pulled away. Just then Hades Run out of his cave like a bat from hell he trust his arm though the hole,then his head he was trying to get out.. The main VK's got out to see what was going on. Hades eyes were like fire. "I DON'T BELONG HERE!" he seramed pulling something small and blue out of his pocket.

Hades's Ember. Before anyone could stop him a blue light shot out of it Evie Carlos and Jay fell to the ground, it priced Mal she was screaming gasping for breath. Then the light went back into Hades ember, glowing brighter than it ever had before in years. Ben and the others rushed to her side. Mal looked like she was drained.

"It was like I just felt all my power slipping away" Mal said worried. Ben looked at Hades pure hate in his eyes. "Hades you're under arrest as a danger to Aradon and everyone in the kingdom"

The guards grabbed him and cuffed his hands and feet dragging him into the limo.

_so much for a smooth __visit_ Ben thought to himself


	4. Hades's Ember

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

They got to Auradon prep in a few minutes. "wow" The Vk's said at the colorful view. They got out of the limo Fairy Godmother was there to welcome them. "Well hello! welcome to Auradon prep! Im Fairy Godmother I run the school here if you need anything at all you can ask me. It's so nice to meet.." She trailed off as she saw Hades being dragged off by the guards into the school. "we had.. a bit of trouble on the Ise" Ben confused to her. "Mal's powers are gone"

Fairy Godmother gasped. "Jane, why don't you show the new students there dorm rooms" As soon as they were out of sight and into the castle Fairy Godmother turned to the four VK's and Ben. "come with me"

She lead them to the Library to the reserved section in the back, Fairy Godmother grabbed her wand and pulled an old worn book out of thin air and unto the table. the title was CHARMS, CRUISES AND MAGICAL OBJECTS. She flipped to a page that had an image of a blue stone just like the one that Hades had. "That's the one. That's the stone that took my powers away" Mal said Evie started reading from the book "Hades Ember is one of the most powerful magical objects. Whoever comes in contact with this object can use it however they desire this tbye of magic can be used for bending pelopes will, taking power away, if gained enough power it can be used to desorty everything in its path that the holder wants it to"

"it's even more powerful than Maleficent's scepter" Carlo's read turning pale. "So that means whoever uses it can destroy Aradon..." Jay trailed off

"I'm going to do everything in my control to make sure that it doesn't happen" Ben said "there will be guards around the clock watching Hades, from now on no one goes in or out without permission. Everyone should be careful of this. I won't let this happen. I can't let it happen" Ben said worry in his eyes.

"if it does happen all of Aradon is in grave danger" Fairy Godmother said


	5. Hades esapse

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

The guards dragged Hades down into a jail cell deep under Aradon it was heavily guarded with about 50 guards on each side of the massive prison cell with several doors that locked once the prisoner was in. Hades rested all he could but was no match for the guards who forced him into the prison cell.

_From one prison right to another _Hades thought angrily.

Later that night... It was Dark in the prison cell all the guards kept watch over Hades to make sure he didn't esapse. _Three.. two.. one.._ There was a huge noise all the guards rushed outside to see what was going on, In this time Hades got so angry that when he touched the bars of the cell they melted away from the fire on his hands.

Hades grinned wickedly before running off into the castle to the droms. The guards seeing Hades out of his cell quickly ran after him. "don't let him get away!" Hades scaled a wall before jumping into a widow that lead to the droms. The guards not knowing where he had gone split up in groups of five all around the castle. Hades found the door he was looking for and went in.

Audrey's room. He quickly went in she was sleeping soundly, He grabbed his ember holding it over her chanting something softly like an incantation. the blue light invaded her body. Audrey stirred for a mintie before going back to sleep.

he quickly slipped outside where some of the guards found him and dragged him back into another cell. now he had heavy chains on his hands and feet that prevented him from using his fire and the ember. Hades didn't look angry at all this time, he smiled it was an evil smile but still.. The guards were puzzled they stopped him didn't they? why was he proud of himself?

_oh Aradon if only you knew what was coming... _Hades began laughing wickedly, it was haunting it chill even the most tough souls to the bone.


	6. The big sleep

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

That night Audrey woke up, not the same way that she was, she wasn't aware of anything.. her body was possessed. She tried to resist it but she couldn't the pull was too strong.. she headed to the musuism of magical history togetht the widow she slide down the side of a pillar. She headed into the room where the royal things were kept she saw Ben's crown and picked it up putting it in her bag. She quickly headed over to The villain artifacts were Some of the most powerful artifacts in all of Auradon and they were VERY dangerous if left in the wrong hands. She saw Maleficent's scepter there it was a glowing green orb on a black twisted staff. Audrey carefully grabbed it not wanting to set off the alarms.

She quickly sneaked into her dorm room putting both the crown and the scepter under a huge pile of clothes under her bed Then went back to sleep like nothing even happened.

Back on the Isle everyone gathered around the tiny TV in the fish and chips shop where a news reporter was speaking. "Last night under the cover of darkness someone has stolen King Ben's crown and Maleficent's scepter." The screen flashed over to Ben. "we are working very hard on trying to find who did it and getting the objects back where they belong this is no cause for alarm" Uma switched off the screen.

she was smiling wickedly. "our plan of action is working" "Yeah!" Gil cheered "what's our plan?" a pure look of confusion on his face. Everyone groaned. Harry got up to Gil. "do you happen to have thr brain of a fly, mate?" Uma sighed "our plan is someone uses the scepter and everyone goes to sleep in there weak sate Hades gets all the power from the Ember and brings down the barrier once and for all. We can do whatever we want in Areadon and NO ONE will be able to stop us!" Everyone cheered.

Ember came up to them. "so revenge on the people who imprisoned you, you plan is to wreak havoc on there home and imprison them?"

" that pretty much covers it" Gil said "that is SO typical for villains nowadays. Ursula was pretty fond of that. Making people suffer just like she did with her petty deals of hers.." Ember said rolling her eyes.

"My mother was the most powerful Sea with there was!" Uma said "as for you parents i'm sure they did something stupid too.. Oh right you don't have parents"

Uma smiled knowing that would make her shut up.

Later that day.. Audrey and Chad went to the enhanced forest. "I'm so glad you came back, Audrey I really missed you" Audrey smiled at him "I missed you too"

"what are we doing so far from Aradon?" Audrey smiled "you'll see" She pulled out the crown and put it on her head. Then she took the septor out of her bag. Chad looked worried "Audrey? where did you find that? how about we go back to Aradon now.." "No! I need to do this" she smiled sweetly at him. "I dont think thats.."

Chad trailed off as he looked at Audrey she had completely changed Her hair was dark pink and she had the look of pure evil in her eyes she raised the specter and laughed. Thick pink smoke came pouring out of it all around reaching all around Aradon. Chad tried to run away from it but it was surrounding him breathing it in he fell asleep instantly. Audrey also passed out the scepter and crown lay at her feet.

The VK's had just gotten back from there class as they were walking to the courtyard they saw students asleep in the field a thick pink smoke all around them.

Mal looked at the scene in shock. "there asleep" She breathed "there all asleep"


	7. The spell

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

The Vk's and Ben quickly ran to the edge between Aradon and the Isle, it was the only place they didn't get any smoke. "What just happened?" Carlos asked "I wish I knew, it seems whoever stole the crown and the scepter cast a curse on the kingdom" Ben said worried. "There must be a way to stop this" Jay said

"some kind of spell, there has to be" Evie said "Whoever did this we need to stop it" Mal said "otherwise it's game over" They all headed back to the Auradon on there way to Fairy Godmother they ran into Beast and Belle. "Thank goodness you're all safe." Belle said " son,we need to talk, you too Mal" "ok" Mal said kind of confused. "we'll meet you at Fairy Godmothers office" Evie said before disappearing with the boys.

Beast, Belle, Ben and Mal were in Ben's office. "Now you konw that some new villain kids are here, we support that you now we both do.." Belle trailed off Beast cleared his throat. "due to more recent.. events, your mother and I think it's best for the kingdom and the pelope if we close the barrier forever" Ben spoke up "There has to be another way around this.. if we close it forever that doesnt help anything" Beast looked at his son he sighed, "Everytime the barrier is opened Auradon is exposed to more danger, we really don't want to do this.. for now it's our best option" "We'll let you think about it" Belle said putting her arm around Beast and walking out.

Ben and Mal meet the others at Fairy Godmothers office. "is everything ok?" Carlos asked Before Mal or Ben could respond Fairy Godmother came up to them. "A sleeping spell was cast on the whole kingdom some students are even starting to turn to stone. I haven't seen anything this bad in years. That's doesn't mean it's hopeless, For every evil act there is a spell to conquer it." Fairy Godmother said trying to reassure them.

She got an old dusty book off the shelf with her wand. "I haven't used this in years" She blew some dust off the cover, The title was SPELLS FOR DEFEATING CRUISES.

"ah! here we go sleeping cruse. The spell to defeat it is here" Fairy Godmother showed the Villain Kids and Ben. Evie read from it. "The sleeping curse or "the big sleep" was famously used when Maleficent cursed a kingdom which made them fall asleep for 1,000 years." Carlos toke over reading "it is highly unlikely this will ever happen again, if it does don't worry the cruse can be stopped with a spell."

Jay began to read. "for the spell you will need a object sharp as steel to make up for what was lost. an object that tells the future for a cost. an object from a life once lead. and a powerful object, if you don't do this you'll all be dead"

"that was cheerful" Mal said sarcastically. "we have no choice. we have to go back to the Isle"


	8. Ember's story

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

"Panic sets over the Aradon as a sleeping spell sets in Beast and Belle are trying to figure out which Villain is reasonable for this cruse" The reporter said before the TV turned black. Uma grinning wickedly. "Yes! Soon we will all be off this rock!" Ember came in her normal blond hair with blue streaks had a thin streak of grey in it. "did you dye that?" Uma asked amused. "no.. I didn't actually. it's probably just from all the pollution everywhere" Ember headed out to Dr. Facilier's VooDoo shop. "soon were going to be off this island getting rich by all the suckers in Aradon" Dr. Faclier said to his teenage daughter Freddy. Ember rushed in almost knocking Dr Facilier to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" he said angry. Ember didn't seem to notice and made a beeline to Freddy.

"tarot cards!" Ember said "I need... Tarot cards.. The ones Cecilia had about the future" Freddy looked at her puzzled. "ok, hold your horses.. there right here" Freddy handed her the tarot cards about five of them Ember picked up the one with the scepter it had the words BETRAYAL in bold black letters. Ember's eyes went wide. "it's coming true, What Celia said in the cards.. is real" "or crouse they are the cards never lie" Freddy said

"so what's up with you and Uma?" Freddy asked. "nothing. I work for her." "and?" "I was a street kid most of my life, I lived by myself until I was about ten years old. Uma saw I was small and could fit into places she couldn't , so she let me on her crew."

"thanks freddy" Ember quickly left as soon as she came.


	9. Harry's hook

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben headed to the limo. "where are you guys going?" Celia asked stepping out of the shadows.

"The Isle. we have some business to sort out." Mal said "where are the other VK's?" "asleep. probably for the next 1,000 years if you don't do something." Celia Snapped. "you think I don't konw what your doing? Your going back. to try and stop this aren't you? that's cute. Hades is too powerful for all of you. Have fun failing"

Celia walked off. "Wow. that kids good" Jay said impressed. "we need to go. time is running out" Carlos said They all got in the limo and headed off to the Isle.

"ok once we get there, we need to find the objects for the spell." Ben said "hopefully without any trouble" Evie said. little did they konw as the barrier disappeared for a few seconds they weren't alone...

They got out of the limo and unto the rocky ground of the Isle. "here we are. home freak home" Mal said "this place looks even more like a wreck" someone slipped into the shadows knocking over a garbage can. "who's there!" Mal shouted Ember stepped out of the shadows. "look who it is. Welcome back" "who are you?" Mal asked her eyes an emerald green.

"Ember. hey your hair looks like mine, I like the blue" "what?" Mal looked at her hair sure enough her mostly purple locks had fat streaks of blue in them. "Hades taking all your power must have changed your hair color for some reason." Ember took a step towards them. Mal's eyes blazed green. "whoa calm down girl. I'm not gonna hurt you. I can help you I konw this place inside and out"

"Thanks but no way." Mal said. "fine your loss. give Uma my best when you see her" Ember walked off. "well that was..odd" Carlos said "what do we need to collect first?" Jay asked Evie took the spell page out of her pocket. "_an object sharp as steel to make up for what was lost" _"Captain hook lost his hand" Mal said "his hook is made of steel" Ben said. "that has to be it"

Mal sighed. "pirates here we come"

"There here?" Uma said wickldy "what an unfortunate turn of events" "They're gonna get what's coming to them" Harry said "I can't wait to wipe the smiles off their faces" He grinned. "Yeah!" Gil said "here they come" The four VK's and Ben came into the shop. "look who's back. long time no see princess" Uma growled

"I get that you don't want to see any of us, So I'll make this quick we need that to break a spell" Mal said her eyes fixed on the hook in Harry's hand. "ok fine." Uma said "what?" Harry said outraged Mal reached for it Uma held it back. "for a price" Mal rolled her eyes "what do you want Uma?" "if I give you this hook to break a spell, you let me and my crew come to Aradon" Uma grinned wickedly. "fine." Uma shook Mal's hand "nice doing business with you" Mal grabbed the hook from Uma's hand.

"one down three to go"


	10. it's all in the cards

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

"Ok we have the hook,now.." Mal trailed off. "an object that tells the future for a cost" Evie said "what about tarot cards?" Jay suggested "Yes! they tell the future and you have to pay for them!" Caroles said excitedly.

"ok let's go get that card" Ben said they headed into Dr. Facilier's VooDoo shop.

"look at this place" Evie said "it's huge." there was all kinds of things on the wall and on the selves junk mostly from other villains on the Isle. "look who it is. Mal and her crew" Freddy said sliding down a pole to greet them. "it's been a long time, your all pretty stupid showing your faces around here" "we need a tarot card to break a spell." Mal said "to save Araudon from a cruse"

"ok." Freddy said not caring at all. "hey Jay" "Freddy, it been a long time" Jay said "you guys konw each other?" Caroles asked "Freddy and I go way back" "we used to steal things together all the time" Freddy said punching Jay in the shoulder playfully. "the cards are back here. There's not many left. Celia took most of them when she left for Aradon. I kept a few just in case." Freddy pulled about five of them off the selves. She laid them out in front of the five of them. "which one do you think it is?" Ben asked. Mal looked at each one closely, her eyes stopped on a card with a picture of Auradon on it and the word DOOMED in bold black letters.

"it has to be this one" Mal said. "how much?" Freddy looked at her "How much do you have?" pooling all there money it came to about fifty bucks.

Freddy smiled. "good to do business with you" She took the money. The four Vk's and Ben went out of the shop putting the card and the hook into a satchel bag.

"ok two more to go" Jay said "we need to hurry. I dont think Arudon will have much time" Carlos said worried.


	11. Hades and Mal

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

"A Object from a life once lead" Mal said thinking. "Maleficent's scepter?" Jay guessed "it's a long shot.." Mal looked at Jay. "yes! Because she was powerful once before getting sent to the Isle of the Lost" "makes sense to me" Carlos agreed. "That has to be it" said Evie. "the scepters back in Araudon.. we still need the Ember, if we go now it gives other villains a change to Esapse" Ben said "which is the last thing Arudon needs"

"So we should get the Ember now" Mal said They all went to the sign that said HADES STADIUM UNDERGROUND. They found a secret underground tunnel under the sign. They went in one by one THe cave was damp and dark, it was dimly lit by candles in the holes of the cave the five stopped at a skull door that said GET OUT! in metal. "this has to be it" Mal said trying to open the doors. it wouldn't move, it was locked. "if only we had a- "key?" Jay said removing an old rusty key from his pocket. Jay grinned "takes a thief to konw a thief" Mal took the key and opened the heavy doors with a creak. The room looked empty an old chair was in one corner of the room. A blue electric guitar was next to it. There was a side table o that able in a dish was the Ember. Mal carefully crept into the room hiding behind everything she could she was behind the side table her hand slowly reached up to grab the Ember...

"you really shouldn't have come here" Mal turned her head coming face to face with Hades. he took of the sunglasses he was wearing and really looked at her hate filled his eyes.

"look who it is, Mal the Villain who went soft." He laughed to himself darkly. "You really think it was going to be so easy? you think you can just come in here and do whatever you want! Your not taking another thing away from me not this time My freedom, my power, Everything! I'm supposed to be lord of the underworld not lord of the underground!" He stood up his eyes blazing. "You don't think I konw how you feel? I suffered here for fifteen years!" Mal shot back

" Until you turned your back on your own pelope" Hades growled "you don't think I konw your little plan? you don't care about YOUR pelope anymore, all you care about is Auradon they all brainwashed you into being good. I konw your going to close the barrier forever."

Mal's eyes turned a flashing emerald green. "it's the only way to keep Araudon safe from people like you" Hades scoffed looking at Mal. "do you even konw who I am?"

"yeah everyone does.. what do you- "i'm your father!" Hades shouted angrily Mal looked at him confused "Dad?"


	12. The enchanted forest

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Mal had the look of shock on her face. " by the looks of things your mother didn't tell you. That's just like her.." Hades growled his eyes flashing bright blue.

"it's you. You're the one who did this to Auradon" Mal stood up looking at him. "you think your so clever don't you? it was me, well not all me I had some help" Hades grinned wickedly "I have been imprisoned my whole life! It was high time Aradon payed a price for it"

"I really don't care that you're my father, I need to end this curse" Mal said moving towards the door. "where do you think your going?" Hades yelled

Mal paused. "to make things right" she walked away without looking back. Hades smiled "we'll see about that"

Her friends were waiting for her outside. "how did it go?" Evie asked "did you get the Ember?" Caroles wonderd. Mal shook her head. "Turns out, Hades is my father"

They all were quiet for a mintie soaking it all in. Jay Spoke up "that explains the Blue hair" everyone laughed. "I guess it does" Mal smiled.

"we need to go back to Auradon. We need to find that septor" Mal said They all headed back into the limo to go back to Auradon once again the barrier was open for a few seconds.

They got back to Araudon when it was dark out. "we need to find that septor" Ben said "it could be anywhere" Carlos said "Wherever someone used it, it was probably far away Because if they used it in the kingdom people would notice it"

The VKs and Ben looked at each other thinking the same thing. "the enchanted forest" Quickly they all ran off into the direction of the forest. "whoever did this probably didn't get very far" Evie said as they walked carefully into the forest. As they began to get deep into it Mal saw something glowing. The VKs and Ben followed closely behind her. As they got the closer the light was more intense, pulsing with power and magic. Mal reached out to grab it putting her hands around the staff. "I got it"

borrowing a cauldron from Fairy Godmother the six of them stood around it. they carefully put in each object the cadron water bubbled with heat as white light started to show. "all we need now is that Ember.." Mal trailed off looking around her. They had all disappeared. Mal started looking around calling there names. "Evie!" The trees started to all look the same. "Jay!" it felt like they were closing in on her. "Caroles!" the darkness was looming over her. "Ben!" there was a heavy mist but she saw the shape of her friends in the darkness. Mal ran toward them with releaf.

"thank goodness! You guys really scared me" Mal smiled putting her hand on Ben's shoulder. It felt cold. Mal faced them to get a better look. "no" Mal wishperd tears in her eyes. They were all turned to stone.


	13. The battle

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Tears were running down her cheeks. Her friends, Ben, Evie, Carloes, Jay and Dude were all stone. Evil laughter filled the forest it sounded like a little girl..

"looking for something?" Celia came out of the shadows holding the Ember in her hand, grinning. "Where did you get that?" Mal asked angry

"oh this? I didnt a friend gave it to me, isn't that right Hades?" Hades came out of nowhere on the other side of Mal. "Your friends can't help you now Mal" He laughed wickedly. "this is between you and me" his eyes flashed a measuring bule. Before she could move Hades conjured up a ball of flame and filling it at full speed at Mal.

Before she could think Celia lept in front of Mal knocking her to her feet just as the fire was going to hit her. Mal looked down but she didn't see Celia what she saw was far more surprising. "Uma?" "my mothers necklace has the power to take forms of other people remember?" Uma rolled her eyes. Mal looked at Uma shocked and wanting to konw why she had risked her life for a girl she hated, but now isn't the time, She had a battle to win.

Mal and Uma stood up Ready to face Hades. Hades grabbed the Ember out of Uma's hand, He burned it with his fire it quickly melted turning into a pile of ashes. \

Mal watched in horror. "No!" Hades began to laugh. "you fool! how could you be so stupid? it was fake. This my friends..." He pulled Ember out of the shadows she had chains on her hands and feet. "is the real one" Mal and Uma looked at her in shock. "Hades Ember, the most powerful source of magic" Mal wisperded

Ember looked equally shocked. "well that explains my hair" As she stepped into the light her hair was a deep blue with some thin grey streaks, no longer the blond it had been before.

"I guess you should konw Mal, She's your half sister" Hades smiled cooley. "But enough family reunions for now... we need to settle this"

Mal hurried over and grabbed the potion, The potion moved towards Ember sucking all of the power right out of her. Mal eyes turned emerald green as she looked at Hades. Ember was screaming in pain.. Hades laghed "itst this what you wanted? to break the curse" Mal eyes flashed, her blood boiled the dry air cracked around her as she felt her power come back to her.

purple smoke was rising from where she stood as her whole body moved into a dragon. Mal roared angrily Hades eyes were flashing. "you want to fight fire with fire? then that's what you get"

He turned himself into a dragon even bigger then Mal, except blue. He dug his claws into her back. She roared in pain, blowing fire in his face.

He got off her started they grabbed each other claw to claw in battle. Mal bit down on his tail he howled in pain but still hung on to her trying to push her back. Mal smacked him in the face with her claw breathing smoke into his face.

He broke free of her blinking his eyes he lunged at her but she was stronger she had him pinned to the ground when-

the potion was complete, getting all the magic it needed there was a blinding bright flash. Then everything was still...


	14. Aftermath

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

Mal was on the forest floor in human form, she opened her eyes and looked around. the forest was awake and alive. "you ok?" Uma was standing over her. "Yeah, this hasn't been my first battle" Mal stood up. The scepter, the tarot card and the hook were laying in the grass, sightly scorned but still in tact. Uma picked up the hook. "Harry will be wanting this back" she smiled.

"go ahead and take it" Mal said. "I konw things haven't been the best between us... ever, So.. thanks for the help back there"

Uma shrugged. "you did most of it. All I did was save you from getting burned"

"well, Thanks anyway" Mal said meaning it.

"no problem." Uma turned to the sea she jumped in taking form as a octopus so she could swim back to the Isle of the Lost. "Hey Uma" Uma turned around.

When everything gets sorted out here.. you and your crew are welcome to stay, it might take some time..depending on how people react" Mal said knowing after the shock and panic everyone went through it might take a while for them to warm up to even MORE Villains coming to Auradon anytime soon.

"of crouse after I save your life I get an invite" Uma smiled laughing, Mal rolled her eyes and smiled.

Uma went away into the distance back to the Isle. Mal turned around seeing a small furry someone in the grass. "Dude!" Mal shouted in disbelief. Dude ran towards her Mal bend down to see him. "Mal! Mal! i'm so glad to see you all of us have been so worried!" Dude said licking her face as a greeting. Mal smiled giving him a scratch behind the ears. "oh yeah, that's the spot"

Dude turned his head and yelled. "Hey Guys! I found her or she found me!"

Evie, Carloes, Jay and Ben came running to Mal as soon as they saw her. They all wrapped themselves up in a big group hug, holding each other tight not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm so happy your all ok!" Mal said tearfully. they broke out of the embrace. "What happened?" Carlos said looking at the smoky haze in the air that hung over everything and the objects on the ground. There was something shiny in the grass Jay picked it up. "I found Ben's crown" "where's the hook?" Evie asked

"Uma took it with her" Everyone looked shocked and confused. "Uma!?"

"it's a long story" Mal said picking up the scepter. Evie picked up the tarot card, they put all the objects and the crown in a satchel bag that Jay had. "I'll tell you about it on the way to the musuism" Dude was sniffing in the grass he stopped. "guys? you might want to take a look at this"

"what is it buddy?" Carlos asked kneeling beside him. Ember was in the grass motionless her face was pale. Carlos Put his fingers on her neck. "she has a pulse but its very weak, we need to get her back to Auradon"

Ember was in a hospital bed, not moving. She was hooked up to an IV. "healing spell... here we go" Fairy Godmother said "make all that has lost be found again, in a life that can be bound again"

a glowing orb of magic plussed out of her wand and into Ember's little body. she took a deep breath, coughing. "what happened?" Fairy Godmother smiled "Well- "she saved you life dummy that's what happened" Squeaky and Squirmy said together. "I'll let you all catch up" "Thank you" she whispered "it's all in a day's work. your welcome sweetheart" Faty Godmother walked out of the room.

"come here troublemakers" Ember hugged them tight. Dizzy came over with Celia. "hey how's it- Dizzy gave her a tight hug. "don't ever scare me like that again" She whispered "I wont I promise"

Celia looked over to Ember. "you were right, the cards never lie" Celia smiled "I told you so" She gave Ember a tight hug. Celia had never hugged many people she wasn't to affanate in general, so this was a big deal. "come on guys, get in here" All of them got in the tightest hug they had ever had.

"So she's your sister?" Evie said "Yeah, it's weird" Mal said They were all in Mal and Evie's room Mal had just finished telling them about the battle that she had with Hades. "well enough about that, now we have a wedding to plan" Evie said smiling.


	15. the wedding

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney channel. **

a few months later the wedding day was here!

The kingdom was really glad to have a reason to celebrate after Hades almost dysoring the world as they knew it.

Back in there room Evie was putting on the last final touches of Mal's wedding dress. "done!" Evie stepped back to admire her work. It was a white wedding dress with ruffles down the side that made it look like a big white flower. the sevles were lacy and went down Mal's arms. Her purple-blue hair was done around her face and curled a bit. he nails were painted a dark purple.

"you look amazing! Ben's going to love it" Evie smiled with delight at her best friend. "Thanks, I still can't believe this is happening" Mal said smiling but nervous. "your going to be a great queen" "thanks E"

The wedding was just about to start, Ember was hanging in the back. " this is weird isn't it?" Mal turned to look at her. "the whole being stora sisters? yeah, it is"

"Maybe we could start over.. Hi i'm Ember" Ember stuck out her hand Mal looked at her confused "what are you doing?" Ember smiled "starting over" Mal rolled her eyes smiling "nice to meet you i'm Mal" "nice to meet you too, i'm looking forward to getting to konw you" Ember and Mal smiled at each other. It wasn't much but it was a start.

the wedding music sounded. "I should go" Mal said getting in her position. Ember went inside to watch. Mal took a deep breath. Then the doors opened.

Mal walked down the Aisle seeing all her friends and soon to be subjects of Auradon Made her excited and nervous at the same time.

She stood across from Ben holding his hands. "your wearing something other than purple" Ben smiled "your wearing something other then blue" Mal whispered back smiling. Fairy Godmother was helping at the wedding. "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mal and Ben" after they had done the ring part and repaired after fairy Godmother, they moved unto the vows.

Ben went first. "Mal, Ever since the day we met I knew there was something special about you, I never knew I would end up with someone as amazing and wonderful as you but I am so grateful that it was you, Mal. You always make me feel like a hero even when i'm not sure what to do, So thank you, I love you Mal"

"Ben, your such an amazing person, you always make me feel like a hero even if I think im not good enough for you you make me, believe in myself Thank you Ben really you saved me. I love you"

"if anyone chooses to speak out about this marriage you can do so." no one said anything. "now by the power vested in me as Fairy Godmother I pronounce you husband and wife, you make kiss the bride"

Ben and Mal kissed each other, it was a sweet long kiss. as soon as they broke out of it Mal got a crown placed on her head. Fairy Godmother smiled at her.

Belle and Beast looked proudly on at there son and his new wife.

later that day the core four and Ben went to the balcony. "still can't believe were married" Mal said smiling at Ben holding his hand. "I konw. I don't regret any second of it" He said kissing her forehead. "do you guys think there will be any more trouble?" Carlos asked "not for a while anyway" Jay said

"but if there is we can handle it" Evie said "because where rotten.." "to the core" they all said together.

and they all lived happily ever after till the end of there days.

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I will probably make a squeal soon to this fic called Descendants: Untold Stories where Uma and her crew come to Auradon and also the other main Descendants will get married and have kids. My OC Ember will be returning for this Fic So be on the lookout for that! **

**Also a HUGE thank you to the people who have been reading this fic! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! If you want to leave a comment telling me what you think I would like that a lot. Thanks guys! **

**bye for now **


	16. Monster

**all Descendants things belong to Disney Channel. this is not my creation I do not own Descendants. All the characters except my OC Ember belong to Disney. Hey guys i'm back! sorry for that wait I've been busy with rehearsal after school. **

Thanks to everyone who read this fic! I appreciate your support!


End file.
